mucfandomcom-20200215-history
JACK
JACK is actually the name of a series of robots that are created by the Mishima Corporation to take over the world. Arnold JACK is the upgraded version of the standard JACK. Info The original JACK is a super slaughtering military machine and a super killing robot developed by the Mishima Corporation in the former Soviet Union. The Corp. got tired of the Ultimate Warrior's winning streak and sent JACK to the WWE tournament to get rid of him. Nothing but a robot could boast of his violent attacks and stupendous power. The original JACK's nationality is Russian due to being created in Soviet Union. WWE Tournament In early 1989, the aforementioned Ultimate Warrior had to enter a feud with JACK over his winning streaks and his Intercontinental championship. After Warrior drew the support of the live crowd in their judging of the title, JACK violently attacked Warrior and attempted to choke him before Mr. McMahon himself intervened and saved Warrior by shutting JACKY down. This frightful event made the Ultimate One leave the WWE for a while and Mishimas finally got some rest. His return in 1993 afterwards didn't bother them at all since by then WWE has been staged and everything had to flow the way they wanted it to flow or else JACK would be called up the ring again. JACK Attack A full army of JACK's was mass-produced and sent to attack De Foxe and Forest Fox in Himalayas in 2011. Apparently, this models had a self-destruct feature, as shown where a JACK's head opens up to reveal an internal time bomb. The massive explosion was enough to kill De Foxe, and the blast even threw him several miles away. Both, Forest Fox and De Foxe were surprised at the attack, and begin battling as a team against the invasion. During the battle, however, Forest betrays his cousin by throwing him into the path of the army of JACK robots and escapes. Seconds later, the robots explode, destroying the Himalayan cabin. The Thunder God, Raven, watching on top of the cliff, speaks to a nearby Shirai-Ryu and reports; "De Foxe is dead". False robbery Beloved JACK... Three years ago, a physics scientist and many more stuff named Kinzie Kensington, working for the Travonni Anti-Flag tried to sneak into Mishima Corp. with Dog to steal JACK. However, they were discovered by Mishima's army and were fired upon. Dog placed himself in the line of fire to protect Kinzie. After the hail of bullets stopped, Dog had ceased to move. The day after, Kinzie was found and rescued by a Travonni Anti-Flag freighter. Later that day, Heihachi Mishima began working on a newer model; Arnold JACK. He announced the upcoming King of Iron Fist Tournament in WWE as the perfect chance to test the latest model, equipped with state-of-the-art technology. Crossover Mayhem A modified looking gun JACK is the first boss of Crossover Mayhem. Controlled by the young Xiaoyu Mishima, it is indeed a fully armoured version of a standard JACK. His special attacks include cannon blasts and machine guns. Standard JACK's also appear in the Crossover Mayhem''s story as generic minions. Their attacks are similar to Sektor's moveset. Most of the JACK minions plus the gun JACK are defeated by Ragdoll. Trivia *''Tekken 4 is the only Tekken game that does not feature a playable JACK robot. *JACK can be customised to resemble Arnold JACK. *JACK is one of the few characters who are capable of prohibiting wall-splats. That move is called the Patriotic Fist. *JACK shares his name with D.V.A, a creation of Maxwell Dixmor, who nicknames it Jack. *JACK does not have the ability to speak, the same goes for almost all other Mishima Corporation inventions. **Although, Mokujin can make sounds like blocks of wood when "talking". ***Steve Fox can talk. *JACK is the second oldest creation created by the Mishima corp. The first being Lucka. *JACK never actually appeared in any of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments, only Arnold JACK did. Gallery JACK_1.jpg|JACK in Tekken 1. JACK_stronk.jpeg|JACK strong. JACK.png|JACK with his big-ass muscles. Gun_Jack.jpg|A modified gun JACK. JACK_attacked.jpg|JACK getting his ass attacked by WV S.W.A.T. JACK_head.jpg|JACK staring at your ass. JACK_hands.jpg|JACK shutting down. Category:Non Humans Category:Machines Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Russians Category:Giants Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Assassins Category:Mishima's Creations Category:Wrestlers Category:Tekken Category:Flying machines Category:Lawful Evil Category:MK